Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Openbook71
Summary: Taken into custody and thrown into The Raft, and left to spend the rest of their lives trapped and forgotten under the ocean. Wanda has started to crack under the conditions, and is starting to wonder why she is trying so hard to survive anymore, when she thinks she has nothing left to live for. One android (who's more human than android) shows up to help her in her time of need.
1. The Raft

Chapter One

"Can't take my eyes off you~ Lady Antebellum"

 _I know that the bridges that I've burned_

 _Along the way_

 _Have left me with these walls and these scars_

 _That won't go away_

 _And opening up has always been the hardest thing_

 _Until you came_

 _So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

 _This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

 _And I just can't take my eyes off you_

 _And I just can't take my eyes off you_

 _I love when you tell me that I'm pretty_

 _When I just wake up_

 _And I love how you tease me when I'm moody_

 _But it's never too much_

 _I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all_

 _You climbed my walls_

 _So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

 _This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

 _And I just can't take my eyes off you_

 _And I just can't take my eyes off you_

 _Off you_

 _Off you_

 _So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

 _This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

 _And I just can't take my eyes off you_

 _And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_

 _Drip...Drip... Drip..._

 _*Oh shit the guard is back*_

 _*If he presses that button again...*_

 _*I got to get out of here. I have to protect her!*_

 _"Hey kid, answer one of us. I need to know you're okay. Come on you just have to hold out a little longer I promise."_

At this point I have just become so numb I can't tell if they are even here nevermind talking to me anymore. I'm too lost inside my own head trying to stay away from all the memories being tapped into by being trapped here in The Raft. I feel like I'm trapped back at that HYDRA lab all over again, but the only differences this time is that for one Pietro is missing, and two these guys are trying to supress my powers instead of trying to awaken them.

I feel so alone and cold, nevermind the ever growing sensation of claustrophobia I feel. It doesn't help that I'm bound tight in a straight jacket with a electro-shock collar tightly secured around my neck to _"keep me in line"_ and to top it all off the shackles around my feet (that they say are just to keep the guards that deliver me my food and water safe).

I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks down to my cracked and drying lips. I just want to go home. I start to chuckle at the thought of _home_. Way to go Wanda. How stupid can you be? You have no home! Sokovia is gone, Pietro is dead, the Avengers are no more, AND to top it all off even _IF_ I wasn't trapped here in The Raft I'm considered a terroristic weapon of mass distruction. Ironically enough though all of those things are my own fault. I mean if I never helped Ultron then both my country and brother would still exist. If I didn't join the Avengers they would still be together, and all of those innocent people in Lagos would still be alive. Maybe they are right. Maybe I am a weapon that just creates chaos wherever I go.

_

(A few days later)

 _BUAZZZZAAAAAZAPPPPPPPPPP_

I can't breath nevermind focus enough to even register anything, but the pain coursing through my very being.

 _"We told you no sudden movement witch!"_

While trying to catch my breath after the guard takes his hand off the remote's button I vaguely hear Clint, Sam, and Scott banging and yelling at the guards.

 _"Leave her alone! She's just a kid!"_

 _"She didn't do anything wrong, just leave her alone!"_

 _"Hey man there's no need to do that!"_

After a few minutes, I finally catch my breath and have control to move (of what I can anyways) once more. I still don't know what I did to set the guard off this time. I know he was yelling about me moving or something, but I really don't recall doing so. Are they just taking pleasure in torturing me?

" _Wanda, kid? Are you alright? I'm so sorry that I can't make them stop. Please tell me you're okay."_

Oh Clint... "I'm okay now. I promise you guys. I just need to keep quiet and still is all. I won't give them anymore of a need to keep me in check."

Gosh I didn't realize how raspy and dry my voice had gotten over the past few day from lack of water. Hopefully I don't sound too bad. I don't want to worry them anymore than I already have.

" _Come on Wanda just a little longer now okay? Cap will come for us. You just have to hold on."_

Just a bit longer... Clint promised... Just a bit longer...


	2. Escape

I don't know how long we have been here. There is no way to keep track of time here, but I do not need that ability to know I'm slowly losing to The Raft.

I know the others are trying their best to keep me sane while we're trapped here, but in all honestly it's a pointless effort. Even though I'm all tied up so that I can't use my powers, I can feel the pent-up flow of it lurking within me. Plus the fact that the intensity of other's thoughts seem to be getting steadly worse the more my powers seem to be building up inside of me. At this point, it's almost like having my head surrounded by dozens of speakers at full blast. It is making it so difficult to say focused at all anymore.

I close my eyes and try to ignore all of the things around me and focus on trying to remember the last time I was truly happy. Then in a blinding flash I see his sweet, innocently happy face appear behind my eyelids. _Vision_. Tears start to slide down my face once more as I remember the one person who actually saw me for well _me._ Not my powers, my deeds, apperance, or even the normal pity that seemed to always be directed at me during my time with the Avengers. He didn't treat me like I was a helpless little girl either. He was my secret keeper, my safe place, my well I guess the best word would be my best friend. Tears fall faster as I remember him going out of his way just to comfort me, like before everything went to complete shit and he tried to make me papirkash. Even though he completely messed it up (I don't know what he added, but it so wasn't paprika) that action meant more to me than I think even he understood. He did millions of small little things like that just to comfort me. I can't even be angry at him for siding with Stark by trying to keep me hidden in the complex. I know that he just wanted to keep me safe from the public, because with him it's never about controlling me. In all honesty we both handled everything about this dispute poorly. So how could I be mad at him? He was too busy trying to help Rhodey when all of us were arrested. He was busy trying to fix his mistake. How could I be mad at him about that?

What I wouldn't give right now to see Vision phase through the wall so I could just smile and tease him about using the door. To watch him while he was flustered as he still tryed to understand what were the harder human norms for him. To be able to explain all the things that still confused him. God I miss him. I just hope he is safe and not beating himself up over everything.

Why didn't I just stay in the compound with Vision? We would have been safe from the catastrophe, and maybe it would not have escalated into the fight at the airport if the two of us weren't there. Then again it could have been way worse if we weren't there. And there's no guarentee that they weren't gonna lock me up after the Lagos disaster to begin with.

As I try to think of all of the things that we could have done differently I slowly drift off to sleep.

_

(few days later)

It has been at least two day since I have slept. I won't let myself no matter how tiered I am, because I don't want to meet whatever new nightmare there is to meet me next. The last nightmare I had cause me to 1) provoke the guars to wake me by activating the electro-shock collar, and 2) I managed to send Clint, Sam, and Scott into such distress and guilt because they couldn't help me. So I refuse to let it happen again. It is better for me to die from exhaustion then to be electrocuted and sending those three into a panic once again. Though I cannot lie that everything is so fuzzy and hard to process due to my lack of sleep.

 _BOOM!_

I jolt a bit to the loud bang that came out of no where that not only sent all the guards running in that direction, but raise loud questioning yells from the other three.

 _*It has to be Steve*_

 _*Is this the rescue?*_

 _*See kiddo? We're almost there.*_

I refuse to get my hopes up in case the guys were wrong, and this isn't a rescue mission by the Captian. Time starts passing by and still no return of guards or any type of rescue. I withdraw further into myself just wishing it was all over. My nerves were too frayed at this point, and I really don't know how much longer I can take it.

 _"Wanda..."_

My head shoots up almost not believing that I heard that voice I craved to hear again. Though it sounded so broken and faint compaired to its usually british monotone. I was happy to hear it. My eyes immediately met and locked with his eyes. They were creased almost in pain and disbelief and all I wanted to do was to comfort him and see that smile of his again. Though I couldn't quiet get past that I was seeing his face again.

"Vis" I breath out seeming to brake him out of his trance. He phased through the front of my cell and dropped to his knees bearly an inch away from me.

 _"I'm so sorry. I should have found you sooner. Just give me a moment to free you."_

I nod back at him, just trying to absorb in the reality that he was really here. He was being so gentle dispite his speed. He first freed me of the straight jacket and it seemed like he couldn't stand to even hold the contraption in his hands at all for very long. He threw it to the side, then quickly removed the electro-shock collar by snapping it off. Whatever marks it seemed to have left behind was obvious enough that Vision noticed them right away and it almost sounded like he growled and anger seem to be seeping off of him in waves. Lastly he removed the shackles from my feet. Before I could even fully process that Vision had freed me from all of my restraints, he quickly scooped me up into his arms as he quickly phased us through the front of my cell. Thats when I notice that Nat was there too handing the other three their things back. Nat immediatly spotted us as we exited my cell.

 _"Hey Wanda you okay?"_

I tried to speak back, but found that I couldn't so I just nodded at her. She gave me a gentle smile back, then immediatly she went back to her regular commanding self.

 _"Alright we gotta move fast if we all want to successfully get out of here. Steve can only buy us time for so long."_

Everyone either nodded back to her or responded out an affirmative. That's when we all were racing through the compound to get to the quinjet Nat had stolen from Tony to help Steve get us out of here. I held on tightly to Vis. I knew he wouldn't drop me, but the closer I got to him the safer and less anxious I began to feel.

 _*It's okay Wanda. I've got you now. I will keep you safe.*_

 _Viz_ -I think to him- _Thank you, but you can put me down if that's easier. You coming and setting me free is more than I could have asked for._

His grip tightened around me.

 _*Wanda of course I came for you. And no I am never letting you go again. I won't, no... I can't make that mistake ever again. And you need medical attention before you can do anything.*_

 _Viz I'm okay , no doctor needed._

 _*Wanda do not argue me on this.*_

We all have now reached the quinjet. Clint and Nat rush into the cockpit to get it ready for take off, while Sam and Scott strap into their seats. Vision delicatly places me down and secures me into my seat before situating himself next to me. Once settled in he holds my hand and starts rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. I can't quiet tell if the gesture was to soothe him or myself. Either way I didn't mind it. Not even a minute later the Captain runs in yelling, _"GO, GO, GO!"_ The quinjet takes off faster than the back hatch was closing almost dragging Captain Rogers out. Without thinking I use my powers to quickly slam the hatch shut. After I exerted myself like that did I realized that the lack of sleep, food, and water had taken a bigger toll on me than I realized, because after a small use of my powers to just close the hatch knocked me out. The next thing I knew was darkness closing in and a panicked cry of my name from Vision.


	3. Awake

**I'm falling. Sokovia has started to fall, and all I can see is Pietro's body right above me staring at me with his lifeless gaze. I just want to disapear here within the rubble of my country, and be reunited with my twin. Just when I thought our bodies slammed into the ground I find myself thrown to the ground from the explosion above. Wait... I'm in Lagos now... Oh God no. Please no, I did it again! I slam my eyes shut trying to remove the damage I've done from my mind. When I open them again I realize I'm in The Raft. Wait a minute... did we ever actually leave or did I image it? I feel a buzz of electricity still resonating beneath my skin. No no no! This can' be true! Vision came for me. I can't be here. My Vision came for me and set me free. This can't be real. Tears pour down my face, and I can't seem to catch my breath. He was here. He had to have been or have I truly lost it? I can't do this anymore. I want Vision! I can hear the guards yelling at me, but I don't care anymore. My panic is starting to be overshadowed by pure agony. I can feel my powers buildimg up momentum. I know they are about to burst free from me in an out of control frenzy, but I don't care enough to try any supress it any longer...**

 _"Wanda, please breath for me. I need you to calm down. I got you. Wake up- I need you to wake up for me."_

I jolt up in a panic, and I don't understand where I am or what happened. My eyes try to quickly scan my surroundings, but immedatly stop when a red blur obstructs my surroundings. Then instantly I relax and try to take in a bigger breath because this distinct scent and comforting embrace belongs only to one person.

"Viz"

Tears stream down my face as I realize I was only dreaming before. He really did come. I tighten my hold around him, hoping that I'm not still dreaming and if I let go that he'll disapear on me.

 _"Shush Wanda. You're safe now. You were just dreaming earlier. I came running back in when I felt your distress. The others can yell at me later for running out on them."_

I want to answer him, but I can't seem to form anywords past my tears, so I figured I'll answer him through our connection.

 _Viz promise me you're not a dream._

 _*Wanda*_ He pulls back a bit, and I feel panic bubbling up that he was leaving me, but that quickly disapated when our eyes locked. His hands cupped my face as he wipped the tears from my face. _*I'm really here. Unless I'm reading this situation wrong, I'll be here for you. Or do you want me to go?*_

He shifted as if he was about to get up and leave, so in a panic I clasp my hands tightly to his sweater trying to keep him from leaving me.

 _No! Don't leave me! I don't want you to go. I just... Well I was scared..._

I didn't even get to finish my though before Vision crushed me to him. Before I knew it he had us resituated with him sitting in the bed leaning back against the headboard with me craddled securely in his arms. I release my hold from his sweater and wrap myself around him like a vine and rest my head in the curve of his neck. His arms then slide to craddle my head and to my hip to keep me close. I feel his thumb start moving in small circles on my hip, and his fingers thread themselves into my hair. For the first time in a while I finally felt calm.

 _"Wanda... What had you scared?"_ I feel his smooth british voice rumble out. I pull myself closer as I rasp out-

"I was afraid you weren't really here with me Viz. I was afraid that If I blinked you would be gone and I would be back there in The Raft all alone."

Vision tightens his grip around me, and I can feel anger rolling off him in waves. That startled me enough that I pulled back from him enough to see his face. His eyes were closed shut, and his jaw was clenched in rage. I throw one arm around his neck and with my other hand I try to smooth the angry lines of his face back. He leaned in to my hand almost like he needed my touch. After a few moments I nudged his mind mentally with my own. He responded by opening his eyes to look into mine. _Oh my Viz._ The pain and unshed tears in his eyes breaks my heart.

 _"I'm so sorry. I never should have let them take you away. I should have taken you away to safety first."_

My hands frame his face and pull his head down to mine forehead to forehead. His eye close and he starts shaking. _Oh Viz._ I lean up and kiss his forehead.

"Shush it's okay. See I'm right here and I'm okay, and you want to know why Viz? It's because of you. You saved me, you came for me when I needed you the most. Okay?"

His hands tangle themselves in my hair, _"I shouldn't have listened at all to Mr. Stark. When I went back after stabilizing Rhodey you and everyone else was gone, but Mr. Stark and Nat. Nat look angrier than normal, and Mr. Stark wouldn't answer my questions on where all of you went. He just told me to forget about it, and that I should be paying attention to other things. Then when I discovered Nat and Captian Rogers knew where you were... well it was against all logic, but I just had to find you. Then when I saw what they... how they..."_ "Viz look at me." -He loosened his grip enough to finally look at me- "You didn't place me there, knew what they were doing to me, or even the one doing any of it to me. It's not your fault, okay?"

 _"Wanda I've juat never felt this... this heart wrenching, stomach turning... I just..."_

"Want me to look and see if I can lable this feeling for you Viz?"

Vision nodded his head at me. He looked so broken and lost. I've never seen him like this before, and I don't like it. It's so unlike him. With that I gaze into his mind to see that instead of the serene organized mind that I usually see with him is now a jumbled chaos and swirls of different emotions. Oh how lost he must have been feeling. I focus on my task at hand, and finally identify the emotions he couldn't identify on his own. My poor Viz.

"Sweetie it's a mixture of guilt, fear, rage, and something else... affection I think."

He nods his head as he seems to take and catalog the new information I have provided him with. I keep stroking his face while he seems to recenter himself. Once he seemed to have calmed down I finally ask him, "So where exactly are we?"


	4. Reunion

"So where exactly are we?"

Vision sighed slightly while his fingers mindlessly played and wrpped themselves in my hair.

 _"What exactly do you remember?"_ Frowning, I tried to recall anything related to our escape. It wasn't as easy of a recall as I assumed it would be.

"Well I remember you coming and braking me out with the help of Nat and Cap. Cap was the diversion to by you and Nat enough time to get all of us out. Once you freed me you stayed close, and carried me the whole way. I remember making it back to the quinjet, and Cap running in not very long after that. Cap was yelling at Nat amd Clint to hit it, and we launched faster than the door was closing. I used my powers to close the hatch to ensure that Cap wouldn't be ejected out due to the open hatch. After that it's a blank."

Vision was paying attention to me the whole time and slightly nodding his head. I looked at him expectantly to see if he needed to fill any holes that I've missed. We sat there for a bit, and Viz seemed lost in his thoughts. Brushing my hand against his cheek I gently asked, "Viz?"

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

 _"I thought I lost you there for a minute. You just went limp in my arms, and I couldn't do anything to... I just...I just felt so helpless. Logically I knew that you must have just over exerted yourself by closing the hatch. I mean you were obviously malnourished and dehydrated nevermind how covered in injuries you were, but when you went limp in my arms it was like my world stopped. I feared the worst, and may have slightly annoyed the doctors when we got here."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My poor Viz was terrified and ignoring all logic, because of me. Wait what did he mean when he said HE annoyed the doctors?

"Wait how did you annoy the doctors?"

He gave me a small broken grin and spoke as if it was obvious.

 _"I was not willing to leave your side. Nat ended up dragging me from you bedside so that the doctors could as she put it 'could properly examine you without me hovering.' I haven't left your side since."_

I once again kiss his forehead.

"Thank you Viz."

_

Viz and I were still talking (well laughing really) and in our own little embrace when the others came in.

 _"Well look at that, guess you boys owe me 50 bucks each!"_

I turn and grin when I see Nat leaning in the door way behind Steve, Sam, Scott, and Clint. I stick my tounge out at her.

"What you betting on me for this time Romanoff?"

She flashed me a grin as she came strolling foward plopping down on the side of the bed and stroking some of my hair out of my face.

 _"That you over protective knight here was gonna be wrapped around you as soon as you were awake again. But do these boys ever listen to me? NOPE, so ya want half for helping me win?"_ She grinned and wiggled her brows at me.

I shift out from Viz' arms for a bit to grab Nat in a hug.

"Missed ya sis. One would think they'd learn to listen to you by now. You are all knowing."

Expressing it like it's a fact if life.

 _"I know right? Though I am glad that you are back. I might kill Stark for allowing them to throw you guys into that place, but at the same time I wonder if he even had a say."_

She pulls back from the hug and musses up my hair, like always before she pops up from her spot to let the others have their turn to say hello.

Clint was next gripping me in a bone crushing hug.

 _"Next time kiddo I say were take a vacation else where, you agree?"_

I hear Scott pipe in with, _"I know the service was terrible!"_

I laugh and hug Clint back knowing this was his way of telling me that he was glad that I was okay without letting it get all heavy.

Sam and Scott gave me quick hugs saying how they were glad that I was looking all _fine_ and _hot_ (Sam) and up to kicking more ass (Scott).

Viz was very quick at pulling me back and cutting those hugs short. I play with his fingers while telepathiclly telling him that they ment no harm and that they were joking to try and keep the spirits light in here. Viz just placed his head down in the slope of my neck causeing Clint to look annoyed, and Nat slapping Clint in the head then turning to me with her thumbs up and a giant grin.

Steve then made his way over and placed his hand on my knee. He flashed me his mothering smile.

 _"Glad to see you again Wanda. I just wanted to thank you for closing that hatch for me. Though we all could have done without your shadow there freaking out at us."_

He winked and flashed his grin that was covering his laugh, and like the grown woman I am I flicked his nose and laughed at the shock that took over his face.

Nat fell over laughing, while Clint just shook his head. Sam and Scott were howling like the baboons they were, and I felt Viz chuckling as he was wrapped around me.

"Of course I saved your ass again Rogers we're all family here, but no one mocks my Viz but me. Besides you're just jealous that Viz likes me more than you."

I retort at him cheekly.

Steve just shook his head chuckling. He got up after a pat to my knee showing he was glad to see me okay, though he was quickly shoved over by Nat as she came over to give me a fist bump.

_

"Viz I am able to walk you know. The doctors did realease me with a clean bill of health!"

 _"Wanda they also said to take it easy and to rest for a few days."_

"I CAN STILL WALK TO MY OWN ROOM!"

I could hear the others chuckling as we passed by them in the common room as we trailed behind Nat and T'Challa as they lead us to our rooms. Apparently we were in Wakanda and the King is that Black Panther guy and he was helping us. In full honesty

I wasn't entirely listening. Anyways Nat was carrying our stuff while Viz carried me while T'Challa was showing us where Viz and mine rooms where. Though at the moment I think they were laughing at Viz and I over alowing me to walk or not.

 _"Please Wanda just humor me okay? Just let me carry you around for now."_

He's killing me. Like I can argue with him when he looks at me and uses his voice like that all quiet, calm, and pleading.

"FINE!"

I was completely sullking like a child, arms crossed and everything, and seeing Nats shoulders shake in obvious laughter was not helping me in the slightest. Stupid Viz and his need to be a caring gentleman.

I feel a soft kiss ghost across my forehead, and my eyes snap up and lock with Viz' to see him give me a sheepish smile and eyes filled with slight humor as if he was finding my actions comical.

My annoyance slips away when I see that and I can't help but grin back at him. My arms uncurl from across my chest to around his neck and I bury my head in his neck trying to hide the blush I feel claiming residance across my face just from his stare.

Yep this man is going to be the death of me.


	5. Demons in the Night

**_"Ross you can't take her! Just leave her alone she's just a kid!"_**

 **Slam... slam... I hear all the guys trying to get out of their cells to help me as my limp body is being aggressively dragged down the hall by a guard from the back of my straight jacket. I had tried to resist when they entered my cell, but all that did was assure that I was pumped full of eletrical current leaving my body umresponsive to me nevermind pulsing in pain.**

 **I don't know where they are taking me this time, but I do know what waits for me, pain.**

 **Ross has been ordering _'testing'_ for them to discover the extent of my powers. I don't know how much longer I can put up with their experimentation before I succumb to my fatigue nevermind lack of will power. Maybe today I'll get lucky, and one of their test will finally end my life. I just can't do this anymore.**

 **The n** **ext thing that I register is being thrown into a room I don't recognize. The guard slams the door shut and I'm left in complete darkness. I don't know how long I'm here or how many things have been tossed and hurled my way. I can't see anything in this room, but I think at one point they dropped a car my way. All I know is that I'm exhausted and can't find a way to stop my magic from protecting me. Why can't I just give in?**

 **Out of no where a high pitch resonates in the room, and is steadly increasing in volume. I slam my hands over my ears trying to protect myself from the sound, but it was pointless for my hands did nothing to help protect my ears from the sound. Far from it really. All I know is that my stomach starts to flip and my vision starts to get blurry when all of a sudden I see a sharp object sailing for my head, and** **this time my magic doesn't seem to be responding...**

_

I bolt up covered in sweat to see everything in my room floating or smashed while still entangled in my red tendrels of magic. I try to get my breathing under control while I place everything back and clean up the remaining destrucrion I left behind in my room. It seems like I won't be sleeping much anymore, if that's what I'm gonna be seeing everytime I close my eyes to sleep then I don't think I will ever sleep if I can prevent it.

Curled up in the corner of my room trying to become a small unseeable fixture as I wait out the rest of the night trying to stop the tears from trailing down my face.

_

POV Vision (won't happen alot)

It has been almost 3 weeks since I got my Wanda back, though at the moment I'm not quiet sure if that is technically true per say. While she is here in the flesh and has been since we went in to rescue them from that barbaric prison she just hasn't been her normal self the day after she woke up here.

I make another lap infront of her room. I can't decide if I should go in or not. Wanda would be able to tell me what normal human etiquette would be required in this situation, but the issue with that is she can't help me when she's the one that has withdrawn. This behavior of hers is reminding me back to the time when she lost Pietro, but she didn't withdraw like this and she displayed her emotions in a healthier manor. This time it's almost like her body is here, but her mind is not.

I know she's not sleeping. I could see the exhaustion on her face, which then progressed into adding the symptom of her no longer eating. Now she hasn't even left her room in 2 days on top of it all and I don't know what to do. I've knocked to receive no responce, and I don't want to be rude and just enter. I'm so fair out of my element here, and I don't know what else to do. I can't focus on anything else while I know she is not okay.

I slump down and lean back up against her door. Oh what can I do?

Miss Natasha comes down the hallway carrying a tray like she has been at this time the past 2 days. I slide out of her way to let her pass into Wanda's room, but instead of entering Miss Natasha sits down beside me.

 _"You okay Vision?"_

 _"Physically I'm fine... I just... I'm worried Miss Natasha. This is worse than I've ever seen her, and I don't know what to do. I can't enter because she isn't responding to my knocks, and I feel like I'm losing it being stuck out here."_

Miss Natasha nods her head and takes a deep breath leaning back against the wall beside me.

 _"Vision we discussed this, call me either Nat or just plain old Natasha. Drop this Miss crap."_

She gives me a pointed look until I nod my head in agreement.

"And _buddy I know, but all we can do at the moment is just be here for her. We can't fight whatever demons she is dealing with right now for her, but we can be here for her as support while she deals with them."_

Miss Nata... I mean Nat (I must adjust to that request) then gets up and goes into Wanda's room to switch it out from the one she left in there previously in hopes that Wanda will eat or drink anything on that tray. When Nat leaves I see that the only thing touched like the time before was the now empty glass that had held water.

_

POV Wanda

 **" _I SAID TELL ME THE SECRET OF YOUR POWERS! WHAT ARE YOU CAPABLE OF WITCH??"_**

 **"I don't know! I'm sorry I don't know. Please please just leave me alone!"**

 ** _"Do it again Tom."_**

 **My body is slammed into freezing salt water that burns my eyes and all the little cuts that I have scattered across my body. It so cold I feel the air knocked out of my lungs. I then spasm as I feel electricity pulsed into the water that burns into my skin. I feel the pulley yank me out of the tank as I'm still choking on the water trying to catch my breath and find some control over my body again.**

 ** _"I'm asking one last time Miss. Maximoff. What are you capable of? How can we control your powers for our benefit?"_**

 **I can't stop shaking long enought to answer even if I knew. Apparently I was taking too long for Ross for I hear the water crackling with more electric pulses than before, and Ross replying,**

 ** _"You'll regret this witch. Crank it up, drop her in, and don't pull her out until ordered."_**

 ** _I hear the switch flipped, then I feel myself crashing into the crackling tank below..._**

 _"WANDA! Wake up! I have you, I promise you're safe. Take a breath with me now. Breath with me."_

My eyes snap open to see Viz cradling me against him, and rocking us back and forth trying to soothe and calm me down. I gaze into his eyes watching the gears in his eletric blue eyes spin in what seems to be a pattern as I get my breathing under control. Once I feel undercontrol again I notice that we are on the floor where I was sitting the past few days. Crap I must of fallen asleep.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel Viz's hands brush my tears away then back to stroking my hair as he rocks us.

"Viz..."

My voice cracks out.

 _"Shush I've got you. You are safe I promise you._ _I won't allow anyone or anything to cause you harm ever again."_

I feel so out of control... I can't... I can't...

 _Wanda!_

I feel Viz enter my mind and call out to me.

 _Wanda listen to me okay? I need you to say with me, please..._

I grip on to him like I'm trying to hold on to my last shread of sanity. I barely register him holding me close and placing my head into the crook of his neck.

 _Shush I've got you Wanda. Breath with me now._

I try to listen to him. I really am, but I can't seem to control anything right now; not my shaking body, my erratic breathing, the tears rushing down my face, and the one I'm trying to hold under lock and key- my powers. While trying to keep the red mist from leaving my hands I can't seem to stop from hearing everyone's thoughts here in the building. It's too much. It's too loud. I can't do this! Maybe it's best if I just stopped trying to catch my breath... to just let go...

 _NO! WANDA I WON'T ALLOW THAT._

Next thing I know everything goes quiet and I feel peace settle around me like a blanket. I snap my eyes open to see that I'm in a breath takingly beautiful meadow. I tried to shift to look around, but realized I was encased in someone's embrace. I'm then shifted until I am face to face with Viz.

"Viz where are we?"

" _We're in my mind. I felt in your mind that it was all too much for you. I remembered that you once told me that when the input used to become too much for you in the past you used to hide in your brothers mind for some peace. I apologize if I have over stepped by pulling you into my mind, but I could hear your... I couldn't let you continue your line of thinking."_

I tear up because he willingly did this for me. I throw myself foward gripping my sweet Viz into a hug. I seemed to have caught him off guard with my action. After a moment I feel his arms raise and wrap themselves around me. I lean back and bring his head down with my hands and plant a kiss on his forehead, right over the mind stone glowing in his head. I pull back and lean our foreheads against one another.

"Thank you Viz. You always know how to pull me back when I start slipping and lose control. You are always there when I need you."

" _Always. I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe and happy."_

He flashes me a smile as his fingers on one hand brush against my cheek while the other grips onto my hands.

"You're too good to me Viz, better than I deserve. Better than anyone deserves. You're the best person I know, anf I'd defend that to my dying breath."

" _Wanda you deserve the absolute best. And you have no idea how much it means to me that you see me as more than just a robot. I can never thank you enough for showing me and teaching me everything about proper human interactions. I know the world sees you as a dangerous and out of control weapon to be feared, but they are all so wrong about that. I sincerely hope that you never believe them. I wish I could somehow get them all to see you as I do."_

"Viz."

I choke out.

"How do you see me?"

He trys to look away from me, but I won't let him. My hands frame his face and gently pull it back so that he was looking into my eyes again. I was shocked to see how torn and vulnerable he looked. Oh god what was it?

"Viz?"

 _"I don't know if I should tell you. You deserve more... I shouldn't... It's not fair for you..."_

"Viz", I say firmly. "Tell what it is you're scaring me."

Viz looks me in the eyes and I can see him struggle with whatever it is. His eyes are seaching mine, and all of a sudden a resolve settles into his features, but his eyes are still locked on mine with their electric blue intensity. Though they seem to hold something else in them as he gazes at me. Finally he opens his mouth to speak.

 _"I love you Wanda."_


	6. Confessions

_"I love you Wanda."_

Did I just hear him right? I can't believe this... He loves me? The purest, sweetiest, and the greatest person I have ever known loves me- the complete and total opposite of him? Everything I touch turns into disaster while everything he touches seems to be better and happy. It's like he is a ray of sunshine warming up people's lives while I am the fire that consumes them whole.

"Viz... You love me? Truly?"

His arch reactor almost perfectly deep blue like eyes bore into mine as he responds.

 _"How could I not? Since I first awoke from the cradle I've only seen you. I will admit though that in the beginning I didn't quite know what the emotions that bubbled up when I was around you were. All I understood was that just being around you made me feel... human. I couldn't help but to seek you out, it's like you are the sun and I'm a planet stuck in your gravatational pull. It's never logical or reasonable in any shape or form, but I couldn't fight this pull to you. I tried to ignore my affection for you when Tony yelled at me that I was ignoring my duties. I think he figured out how I felt about you. He told me that if I wanted to keep you safe that the best thing I could do was to keep you in the compound. You will never know how sorry I am about all of that. I really thought I was doing the right thing for you at that moment. All I wanted was to keep you safe."_

I opened my mouth to retort that I could look after myself when he cut me off.

 _"Wanda when I say keep you safe I don't just mean physically. It kills me when others get into your head and make you believe something that isn't true. I know it's irrational, but when people even look at you sideways I want to hurt them. I know now that I handled the whole issue wrong before. All I can do is hope that you'll forgive me, and allow me to remain by your side."_

I couldn't believe my ears. This man really loves me. Though it seems that love doesn't cover it. The way he's gazing at me, holding me close, his fingers ghosting small circles along my back, his forehead against mine, and then his sweet heart felt confession. This man... I... I don't deserve him in the slightest.

 _"Wanda..."_

I slam my lips against his; cupping his face close to mine. He responds back immediately pulling me closer and kissing me back just as intensely. I had to pull back a bit for some air. I open my eyes to see that we were no longer in his mindscape, we were back on the floor in my room. I was still craddled in his arms, and his head was still tilted my way with our faces just inches apart.

"Viz" I breath out, "I love you too... More than you know."

I don't get to continue, because his lips collide once again with mine. At somepoint I ended up wrapping one arm aroumd his neck while the other was clasping the back of his head bringing him closer. Everything that we both have been denying seems to be coming out now. Kissing him, it was better than breathing.

We eventually pulled apart. I lowered my head to the crook in his neck. I kept placing kisses along his neck, while we stayed intertwined with one another in the peace that had settled around us.


	7. Dawn

For a while we just stay here on the floor wrapped up in our own little world. For once I felt safe, and my mind was finally settled enough for me to relax. There was just a nice warm and peaceful hum that was just uniquely Viz. It wasn't loud, confusing, or even slightly jarring. I could hear his thoughts. I knew they were there, but they were almost muted, and his serene mind was like a blanket of warmth that was protecting me from the harsh blows from the others thoughts. It was freeing, that's what it was. I was free from hearing everything around me. Even if it was just for a moment I was free.

Just being curled up here in Viz' arms for a bit was calming. I kept tracing my fingers in little patterns as I sat here huddled against him. I liked being here in his arms. It was quickly becoming my sanctuary, my refuge. My favorite place to be really.

I slightly jolt a bit and my eyes snap open when I feel him shift under me. I lift my head a bit to see Viz moving us to my bed. He moves my sheets back and starts to set me down in my bed, but I immediately panic. I don't want him to leave me. He can't. If he goes then the nightmares will come back. I can't go back there... I just can't...

 _I can't breathe... Oh God this is it isn't it? I start to accept my end after a few moments without air... **"Wanda, sweetheart talk to me. What's wrong? I need you to breath with me now okay?"**_ _Viz... Focus on Viz..._ I lock my eyes on his trying to ground myself. As I get my breathing back under control I notice Viz has my hands clasped and against his chest while he's kneeling on the bed. I squeeze his hands while I take in a few shuttering breaths trying to calm back down.

 _ **"Wanda you can't do that to me okay? It tears me apart inside to see you like that. I feel helpless and useless. I can phase through walls and hack into just about any computer system, but when it comes to you... I just... I need you to stay with me okay? Now tell me what brought this on. You were resting just fine against me before. I was just shifting you onto your bed, so that you would be more comfortable."**_

 _"Viz don't leave me"_ I choke out to him, " _Stay please. I'm scared that when I fall asleep that I'll be back inside the raft. I don't wanna go back there in reality or dream. Please stay with me, just incase... Please?"_

The panicked confusion that was prominent on his face has now melted away and what appears to be adoration takes hold of his features.

 _ **"Of course I will."**_

He quickly settles us on my bed. He covers me with my blanket, while he settles above the covers. I raise an eyebrow at him in question and he just grins back with a shrug.

 _ **"I don't wish to make you uncomfortable."**_

 _"Get under the covers before I call you a toaster."_ I mumble at him.

He chuckles and phases below the blanket and settles next to me. I quickly wrap around him like a vine, and nuzzle my head between his shoulder and his neck. His arms immediately surround me and pull me close. It doesn't take long before the sweet call of sleep starts to pull me under especially after Viz starts humming gently lulling me into a restful and dreamless sleep.

 ** _"Vision how did you get her down finally?"_**

 _"She was having a nightmare Natasha. Never mind just feeling pain by knowing she was suffering I could_ **feel her pain.** _Before I even registered what I was doing, I found myself holding her trying to give her any comfort I could provide her. She woke up crying and in distress, so we talked until she fell asleep again. I think we made some progress. I'll be whatever she needs, so that she can heal."_

 _ **"You really love her humm?"**_

 _"With everything I am or ever will be."_

 _ **"Good. Because that girl there loves you, and I'd hate to have to kill you because you broke her heart. Now if you hurt her at all in the future I will brake you, understand?"**_

 _"Understood Natasha, though it's more likely that she leaves me in the future if and when she decides she wants more than I can ever give her. Though I guess that's what makes my time with Wanda beautiful... because it won't last forever. I get her now though so I'll cherish every moment I have with her."_

 _ **"Vision..."**_

Nope, I was done pretending that I was still asleep in Viz's arms while these two talked.

"Shut it you stupid toaster. I love you, and you're stuck with me for the rest of our days you got that? I'm not leaving you Viz ever if I get a say in this. So don't make me get Nat to hit you for me."

I curl up even closer to him and kiss his neck as I settle in. My eyes flick open when I hear Nat bark out in laughter, and feel her toss herself down on my other side.

 _ **"Nice to have ya back sis. Now do I have to share you with him? Cause fair warning growing up in the Red room I never learned how to share, so I don't know how well I can with your little love there..."**_

I felt Viz's arms tighten around me like he was afraid that Nat was going to steal me away any moment. _Oh my poor Viz how much you still have to learn..._

"Nat shut up. I love you too, and you sooo do know how to share. Now stop teasing poor Viz before I have to kick your ass as well, and quiet honestly I'm still too tired to do that at the moment."

She laughed and kissed me on my head before leaping out of bed yelling over her shoulder as she left, _**"Food's on the night table! Love ya sis!"**_

I chuckle into Viz's shoulder at Nat's antics. She really has become like my older sister after all this time, and I love her as if she is.

 _"Wanda you said you were still tiered. Shall I leave you to sleep after you eat?"_

Wait what? No No No...

"Viz I'm fine... Can we just watch a movie or something?"

"Of course we can... as long as you eat some food."

He gives me a pointed look as he spoke to me... Oh jeeze... Viz is slipping back into mother hen mode on me.


End file.
